Reindeer to the Rescue
by keacdragon
Summary: Reboot story! Second time's the charm! Bernard forgot an eon old rule, elves have to retire at a certain age...and find their soul mate... R&R Please! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Santa Clause movies but I would love to own the reindeer...**

**I also do not own the music from the Chipmunk movies but love them songs to death!**

I am redoing this story, same idea but not rushing this. I need to avoid posting random things when high on sugar.

This takes place after The Escape Clause...

* * *

**Chapter One**

**911  
**

xxx April 27th

Retirement

To cease working and enjoy a life of luxury.

Or to be forcibly removed because of some old frostbitten rule created centuries ago.

Bernard was not happy.

xxx

After being gone for sixteen months as an assignment, Bernard wasn't surprised there there was a Council meeting going on that he didn't know about.

The Legendary figures ignored his arrival, Santa nodding quickly before focusing back on the discussion, heck even Jack Frost was there, for once relatively quiet.

Curtis was standing by Santa's desk, looking rather smug at being the substitute Head Elf until Bernard stepped behind him and sat at the desk, reading through the stack of reports to catch back up.

Out of habit, Bernard tuned on the meeting, ignoring the rising and falling voices, even ignoring Curtis' incessant tapping of his fingers against the hardwood desk.

Until the phone rang.

Santa almost jumped up when Mother nature banged her gavel sharply.

"Don't even think about it."

Great the celestial diva was pissed.

Bernard answered instead, nodding as Santa smiled in relief.

"Hello?"

"_Bernard...oh god.._."

"Charlie?"

The head elf could barely hear the human over the wind and his panicked breathing almost like he was in tears. Bernard turned as to not distract the Council.

"Charlie what's wrong?"

"_They...they're in...shit_..."

"Tell me what's wrong."

Charlie tried to slow his breathing, "_They're in the hospital...car crash...big truck...don't know anything_..."

"Charlie calm down, who was it?"

The two names almost made Bernard drop the phone, he managed to get the name of the hospital and what town before letting Charlie hang up, saying not to worry about his dad.

Santa was arguing with Mother Nature about something so that allowed the head elf to slip away and tell Carol the news. She was grabbing their essentials and Buddy while Bernard stepped back into the office/den area.

"Mother Nature? I have to interrupt really quickly?"

The spirit sighed heavily, rolling her eyes, "What is it?"

"Santa has to leave. _Now_."

"And why?"

"Relatives of his are in the hospital, there was a car accident."

Scott jumped to his feet, wide eyed and panicked.

"Who?"

"Laura and Lucy Miller."

* * *

**Tada! Redid this, the first go sucked...**

**Thank you and please review, I can't write if there's no reviews!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Santa Clause movies but I would love to own the reindeer...**

**I also do not own the music from the Chipmunk movies but love them songs to death!**

I am redoing this story, same idea but not rushing this. I need to avoid posting random things when high on sugar.

This takes place after The Escape Clause...

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**

**Panic  
**

xxx

Bernard didn't wait for Mother Nature's permission, simply politely grabbing Carol's hand after taking her bag and snagging Santa's sleeve, teleporting them to an alley near the hospital.

"They are in there, Charlie has his cell phone and is either here already or will be soon. Don't worry about the workshop, everything's under control."

Scott didn't know whether to argue or to hug the elf, settling for a nod before he and Carol headed to the hospital entrance.

Bernard disappeared once they were gone, reappearing in his office in time to see Curtis enter.

"Boy did you upset the Council this time."

"Tough."

The number two elf shrugged, "They all left after a minute or so, Mother Nature left a report or something on the Boss' desk, and here's the reports you were reading."

Bernard took the stack, eyes expertly flicking back through pages to take in the information.

...

"Attention please!"

The workshop went silent out of habit before the elves cheered at the sight of their second in command. Curtis didn't look too happy.

Bernard let them have a moment before holding his hands up for silence.

"Alright, the Santa and his family have left for a couple days to take care of a few things in the human world, nothing's wrong. Now, when they get the chance, if all department heads could write up a brief summary of the last few weeks and have it in my office by tomorrow that would be great. Now back to work please."

The elves clapped happily, further upsetting Curtis but Bernard really didn't care.

The head-elf was back.

xxx

xx

xxx

Scott sighed heavily as he sat in the waiting room with Carol. Laura and Lucy had been moved from Emergency Care but that's all they knew. Charlie and Neil were still on their way, traffic and construction blocking them from the hospital.

Nurses and technicians occasionally walked by, but otherwise the Calvins were left to themselves.

"Uncle Scott!"

"Lucy!"

The red haired girl rushed out of the wheelchair a nurse had been moving her in, the ten year old jumping into her adopted uncle's arms. She actually wasn't hurt, a few small bruises on her arms, scraped knee, and a small cut on her left cheek. The nurse was dismissed by a doctor who had heard the commotion, the older man smiling slightly.

"Mr. Miller?"

"Scott Calvin, I'm Lucy's brother's father, Neil's stuck in traffic but on his way."

Dr. Ryan nodded, "That's fine, you're listed as an emergency contact so I can release Lucy to you."

Scott nodded, not setting Lucy down as he filled out the forms, taking Lucy with him back to his seat.

The girl still pretty shaken up, holding onto Scott rather tightly until Carol got her to help play with Buddy. Lucy relaxed a little after that, distracted by the happy little going on eighteen month old.

It was close to four in the afternoon when Charlie and Neil arrived, both looking scared and uneasy as Scott filled them in before they all returned to their silent vigil.

xxx

Bernard walked silently through the hospital halls, after not hearing from Scott since leaving him and Carol outside the place, the head-elf took his dinner time to go check on them.

Low voices came from the waiting room, Carol was holding a napping Buddy while Lucy slept next to her, the girl thankfully unhurt minus a few scrapes.

Scott, Neil and Charlie were talking with a doctor, and by the looks on their faces it wasn't good.

"...damage to skull, slight swelling on tissue...no permanent damage...bruising of muscles..."

"Is she..."

"Sedated at the moment...prepping for surgery in an hour..."

Charlie noticed Bernard first, the elf had seen the teen cry before, but he'd never looked like this. The kid was downright scared.

"Bernard..."

"Hey Sport."

Charlie let the faint cinnamon smell that always clung to Bernard's shirt wipe his mind clean, The elf hugged him back, murmuring softly and rubbing his back slightly.

"It's alright Charlie..."

The elf sat with the teen for a few hours, knowing his presence distracting Charlie was the most he could do to help Santa at the moment, Scott knew that if Bernard left the pole at the time it was because everything was running smoothly and the big man needed him more.

xxx

Charlie and Lucy headed to their house with Carol and Buddy for the night, leaving Scott and Bernard while Neil left to take them home.

"Sir?"

"Yeah Bernard?"

"Why were you arguing with M...I mean Nat earlier in that meeting?"

Scott sighed heavily, "Because they've apparently decided that you have to retire number one..."

"And?"

Scott looked over at the elf, Bernard seemed to know the other unspoken half of the conversation.

"They...said there's a law that you have to find...a wife...or soulmate...but I tried to get-"

"Sir, I know about the law, it's been there for centuries. I was just hoping you hadn't started on Nat about global warming."

"I maybe a bit out of the loop at time Bernard but I'm not stupid, I was trying to get to extend the time limit."

The elf froze, "What time limit?"

"You have one for this..."

"How long?"

Scott didn't answer, looking anywhere but at his head elf.

"Sa-Scott."

"Hmm?"

"How. Long."

The human sighed, "Two months."

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Please review!**

**Oh and give me a description and name of a could be elf and I'll insert them into the story! I need elves!  
**

**Thank you!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Santa Clause movies but I would love to own the reindeer...**

**I also do not own the music from the Chipmunk movies but love them songs to death!**

I am redoing this story, same idea but not rushing this. I need to avoid posting random things when high on sugar.

This takes place after The Escape Clause...

* * *

**Chapter Three  
**

**Christmas Bachelor  
**

xxx

Two Months...

About nine weeks...

Average of Sixty to Sixty-one days...

Bernard was really not happy...

xxx

The Council had decided that each of them would 'select' a potential 'match' for Bernard, he would meet each one...narrow down his choices...then select one and retire happily...

An odd version of the "_Bachelor_", a rather human way of doing this...

The problem?

None of the Figures asked for Bernard's take on this.

xxx

xx

xxx

Scott Calvin sighed as he watched Bernard pace angrily in the reception hall, Cupid was the first Legendary figure to bring in a 'bachlorette' for Bernard to meet, the demigod was running late.

After that night in the hospital, Laura was moved to a private room, she had obtained a broken leg, a minor skull fracture, and deep muscle bruises, she would be released in a another week.

Scott shifted from leaning against the wall, idly noting Bernard's pacing was growing faster and more irritated.

Until the faint hum of Cupid's arrival caught both of their attentions.

The winged figure was smirking as he appeared slowly, guiding a gold blonde haired lady forward.

Scott had to admit she was rather pretty, ice blue eyes and red full lips, soft-fair skin...

Kind of like a...

"Bernard, this is Idonea of the Greek Isles, a cousin of Aphrodite."

Idonea smiled, her face enticing passion, but to Bernard it only meant even more irritation, her gloved hands peeked out from her long sleeves, she was too far from home and cold.

"Pleased to meet you."

The elf's voice was tight and clipped, the fake smile gone unnoticed by the demigods.

Idonea smiled sweetly, "And I as well, do you now somewhere I can change? I've sadly been traveling a fair bit and would like to appear at my best."

Bernard didn't move until Scott took over, "Of course, come with me and we'll get you settled in."

While the man in red escorted Idonea away Cupid fluttered to hover along the sidelines, the other Figures would be arriving soon.

Easter Bunny appeared next, sending the room smelling like wildflowers for a moment as he guided a light skin, brown haired lady in.

"This is Glimmer, a sprite of the Western Quadrant of South America"

Glimmer shook Bernard's hand politely, her smile sending the shine on her cheeks sparkling with the lights in the room, she really did 'glimmer', any time she moved, her silver dress would flash in the light.

Tooth Fairy led a Japanese Fairy forward, her pale blue wings delicately tucked beneath her cloak to combat the chill, "This is Rei, fairy of souls in Japan."

Mother Nature came third to last, "Cadence of the Southern Winds, this is Bernard..."

The olive toned lady moved forward, her rich chocolate eyes rivaling her hair smiled, curtsying to Bernard as

he grinned, bowing a little at the waist in response.

Father Time appeared...no pun intended...right on time, the red haired, green dressed girl laughing loudly before rushing to Bernard and jumping into a hug.

"Bernard!"

"Fiona!"

The Herald of Spring laughed loudly, her cheeks sparkling like an elf's as she hugged her friend.

"Time! You didn't say you were bringing me here!"

Father Time chuckled, nodding to Santa after shrugging, "You didn't ask."

Jack Frost was the last to appear, but he came alone.

"Jack..."

"Hang on Mother Nature, if Bernard wants to meet my choice, he can't do so here."

"And why not?"

"She's human."

xxx

Fiona sighed happily as she sipped her warm tea, watching the other girls flit back and forth between their bedrooms of the huge visitors' suite, chatting and scoping out the competition,

She scoffed silently, these girls were nothing like what Bernard would want to get to know deeply, heck...Fiona was a close friend of his and even _she_ wasn't what he was looking for.

No, Bernard would only be happy with someone he could argue with to the point of either mutual disagreement or laughter.

That took someone special.

The elf would be joining the ladies for supper in two hours, and then after that get to know them one on one.

Well, besides Jack's choice, the council was in an uproar about her being human, but at least she wasn't here already...

Idonea had already established herself as the "leader" of the little clique, only Cadence seemed to ignore her snotty tones and stuck up opinions, heading over and sitting with Fiona by the fireplace.

Cadence's sari was of a rich red and stark orange, tiny gold beads edging the hems as she curled up on the couch across from the season herald.

"So...you seemed to know Bernard pretty well, any of us got a chance?"

Fiona smiled, chuckling a little, "Not really, I mean even I'm not the best match, at least I think...you...maybe, Bernard needs to get to know you first though...he's...cautious."

Cadence nodded, "Yeah, sounds like a pretty deep kinda guy, yet locked up behind something else."

"His work," Fiona added, "He gets so wrapped up in it, I seriously wonder how he manages to survive with how little sleep he gets around crunch time."

The wind sprite smirked devilishly, "The it looks like one of us will have to be able distract him from it..."

The spring herald laughed outright, ignoring Idonea's annoyed glare, "You betcha."

Let the games begin.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the wait! Had to figure out how to type a few of these characters to carry the story out later...**

**Review please!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Santa Clause movies but I would love to own the reindeer...**

I am redoing this story, same idea but not rushing this. I need to avoid posting random things when high on sugar.

This takes place after The Escape Clause...

* * *

**Chapter Four  
**

**Love Game  
**

xxx September 2nd

Glimmer and Rei were eliminated quickly, mainly because Rei was a flyer and Bernard hated flying, and Glimmer was lazy, preferred to do work as late as possible...

Idonea was gloating, attempting to weasel out Fiona and Cadence by snatching up Bernard's attention whenever they were all together.

Considering all Bernard had time for was brief meals with the girls...Idonea was being a jerk.

Mother Nature had allowed until Christmas for Bernard to make his decision, only because as she watched him for a few days, she noticed just how busy he was and how much of a facade he put up when at a Council Meeting.

The elf was under a lot of stress.

xxx

Fiona led Cadence through the workshop expertly, having been to the North Pole several times, their trek earned waves and chirped "hi's" as they headed to the stables so Cadence could meet the Team.

Bernard was going over something in the corner office with the Head Stable elves, not even realizing they were there as Fiona stole a few apples from the basket outside the door.

The Spring Herald introduced Cadence to each reindeer, petting and spreading affection to them as they greeted the girls with glee. The more active reindeer drew the attention of Larry and Bernard from the office, Larry smiling and going to join Fiona as she played with Chet's nose.

"They look great Larry! I swear every year I love them more and more!"

The elf smiled before handing the herald a bridle.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Yes!"

Bernard leaned against a wall as Fiona bridled Dancer and led him put to brush him down, tucking her hair into her hat before swinging up onto his back.

"Uh Fi? What are we doing?"

"Just get on."

Thinking about it, Bernard kinda liked Cadence, she was a bit uneasy with new things and wasn't used to the cold, but she was really sweet.

Cadence was giggling nervously before Fiona lightly kicked Dancer's sides, sending him racing towards the exit ramp. The herald was laughing while her companion was screaming.

Bernard moved to the viewing balcony next to the ramp, watching Fiona keep Dancer level and mostly straight to let Cadence get used to it before she put the reindeer through his paces.

As they dived and drew cheers from those in Elfsburg, racing back up into the cold air, Bernard let his mind wander to his decision.

Cadence was a sweet girl...so was Fiona, she was close friend...but she couldn't handle long periods of time with cold air...and Bernard didn't like hot weather...

Idonea...she was a bit out there...but Bernard couldn't quite figure out why he wasn't telling her to leave...

"Bernard!"

"*_sigh_* What Curtis?"

"Santa's looking for you."

xxx

Scott Calvin was looking rather frustrated as he talked on the phone, nodding to Bernard briefly as he appeared in the office with a shower of gold sparks, motioning to the tray with an extra mug of cocoa and plate of food on it.

Bernard rolled his eyes but accepted the meal, munching on the sandwich hungrily as Santa mumbled "Mhm's" to whoever he was talking to, looking increasingly stressed.

"Alright-Alright! I-yes! Ok...ok...be there soon..."

Santa then preceded to bang his head on his oak desk repeatedly.

Bernard finished his sandwich before intervening, shoving the pillow that had been in his chair under Scott's head before his forehead became as rosy as his cheeks.

"th'nks 'mbr n..."

Bernard rolled his eyes at the muffled comment, sipping his cocoa and waiting until his boss pulled himself together.

"Dare I ask what is it this time?"

"Either Curtis or Joey was direction the moving of the latest round of tinsel boxes to the Decorating Department and the group collided with the bouncy ball elves and there is now a huge mess of the stuff in the workshop."

"And you called me here to tell me that?"

Scott smirked before standing and leading the way out to the mess, "No, I actually was going to pass on the message that Charlie and the Millers invited Carol, myself and you down for a weekend get together in a few days. Lucy is having a bunch of friends over, kids of co-workers of Laura's, and Charlie offered to give you a break from _this_."

Bernard nodded, hands casually behind his back as they walked calmly through the hallway into the chaos.

xxx

Bouncy Balls: Small rubber toys, balls about 1 inch to 3 inches in diameter on average, can be clear, solid color, tie-dye, and custom with a little figurine in the center.

Tinsel: Plastic or thin metal strips, can be in long strings or on a joined strand, comes in a variety of colors, most common red-gold-silver in a metallic sheen.

Bouncy Balls+Tinsel=a mess and one big headache for Bernard.

He didn't mean it literally.

xxx

What had started out as sticking Curtis, Joey, and Tyler on broom duty to sweep the huge, scattered mess into a somewhat manageable pile...

Ended with Curtis whipping around with a broom handle that was too long and smacking into Bernard's face.

Sending him tumbling down the stairs and the other elves screaming.

...

Carol was lucky she had been the referee for an elf football game not ten minutes ago, the whistle in her pocket had silenced the elves quickly, heads of departments getting elves out of the workshop for an early lunch while Carol kneeled by Bernard.

"Bernard? Honey, come on and wake up? Bernard? Can you hear me?"

The head elf groaned slightly, shifting as Carol gently rubbed his shoulder.

"Bernard? Can you hear me?"

"Probably a little too well Mrs. Claus."

Carol smirked, making sure Bernard could see straight before helping him sit up.

The elf looked around for a second before glancing back up the stairs.

"Well that must have been a long fall."

Scott sighed in relief before holding out a hand to help Bernard up...

The elf screamed as he moved his left wrist to grip his Boss' hand, flinching away at the pain.

"Bernard?"

The elf was shaking by the time Carol and Scott helped him by gripping his upper arms and pulling him upright, both guiding the elf to the Santa Suite.

...

It took a lot to get an elf seriously injured, so Bernard unable to really move his wrist without extreme pain was a rather heavy concern. Scott was fetching Dr. Histmas while Carol gently applied ice to the swelling wrist.

Bernard winced softly, keeping his arm as still as possible while the shorter and younger elf checked it over before his freckled face looked up to Bernard's.

"You're not going to like this."

The head elf groaned, leaning back against the Claus' couch, cradling his wrist against his chest to keep it still.

Carol spoke first, "What's wrong?"

"His wrist is most likely broken if not severely fractured, and there might be damage to the lover hand bones as well judging by the bruising and swelling. An elf breaks a bone every...oh millennium...so doctors almost never treat them."

Scott winced in sympathy.

"The last elf to break a bone...that was over a thousand years ago..." Bernard mumbled tiredly, trying not to move too much.

Carol cleared her throat, "Well then, Thank you Dr. Histmas, I can take it from here, Scott, go get Bernard some fresh ice, I need to make a few calls."

Scott did as told, it was easier to let Carol handle a crisis, especially one like this since Scott was squeamish with raw hamburger let alone blood, a reason why he couldn't cook...

xxx

Bernard must have fallen asleep while sitting in the Calvins' suite, the next thing he knew he was being lightly shaken to find a blanket draped over him and Scott talking with Mother Nature.

The nature entity smiled gently to Bernard before taking Carol's hand and resting one on Bernard's shoulder, Scott holding onto Buddy and Carol.

...

It was safer for Mother Nature to transport them to the Millers' new house, they'd moved over the summer due to Neil's job, instead of Bernard trying to do it and ending up in worse condition than he was.

Laura was waiting for them, it was close to midnight as she drove the wounded elf and Scott to the hospital, Mother Nature had produced fake medical forms as to avoid questions, turning Bernard into Bernard Newman, nephew of Carol who had adopted him after "losing his parents", about as good as a lie they could give when getting him treated from falling down a flight of stairs.

...

Bernard was pretty quiet and "dull", receiving a black plaster cast and arm sling when the doctor found muscle bruising extending up from Bernard's elbow to near his shoulder.

There was also a slight risk of a concussion as either from exhaustion or his headache Bernard was having trouble focusing.

Scott kept Bernard from falling asleep on the way back to the two story lodge house in rural Iowa, the Millers co-owning a place with another family who worked with Neil at work.

Laura sent Scott to bed as she got Bernard settled on the couch near her desk, setting a vibrating timer so she could wake the elf every two hours and make sure there was no concussion.

Least to say, Bernard was in for a long night.

* * *

**I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to take so long!**

**Please Review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the Santa Clause movies but I would love to own the reindeer...**

I am redoing this story, same idea but not rushing this. I need to avoid posting random things when high on sugar.

This takes place after The Escape Clause...

* * *

**Chapter Five  
**

**Snow Ball  
**

xxx September 3rd

xx Millers' House

xxx

After 6am, the fifth time Laura had to wake up Bernard, the elf's responses had begun to grown increasingly sarcastic, and more normal. She stopped waking him to ask the doctor prescribed questions.

Bernard didn't wake until late evening, rubbing his eyes with his good hand and finding Scott browsing the internet on Laura's computer.

The elf groaned faintly as his hand throbbed, drawing his boss' attention as he sat up.

"How're you feeling?"

"Like I broke my arm."

Scott snorted slightly before reading the news article.

"Anything interesting?"

"Not really, just checking on the toy company I left twelve years ago."

Bernard nodded, watching Scott's brow furrow and a frown mar his face, he apparently wasn't liking the article.

"Where's Mrs. C?" The elf asked, hoping to distract his boss.

""Taking care of Buddy, we were waiting for you to wake up to see how you felt before calling Mother-"

Bernard replied by disappearing in a near silent cloud of gold sparkles, reappearing next to his boss with pile of envelopes.

"Your mail that was left in your office."

Scott chuckled before standing up once the computer shut down.

"Alright then, let's find Carol and head home."

xxx 7pm

Bernard nodded to the Calvins as he left their Suite, sighing softly as he walked down the silent hallways of the workshop before briefly glancing over the railing at the work floor, the stations were clean and organized, The heads must have closed early to make sure everything was clean.

Heading into his office, the head elf found a neat stack of reports in the "IN" basket, as well as notes from the heads on what he'd missed. Even Curtis' report was neat and correct. Bernard grinned before collecting the reports, heading to his apartment on the far side of the workshop, each Head Elf, all heads of departments, #2 elf, and any visitors had apartments right attached to the workshop for convenience.

Bernard wasn't truly looking as he walked into his apartment after unlocking his door, turning on the light to find something reflecting back at him.

His kitchen table was covered in "Get Well" cards, balloons, notes, and flowers, the kitchen staff had even made easy to store and serve meals for him.

The elf smirked before grabbing a sandwich off the tray, noticing it was fresh, it must have been just delivered.

Bernard didn't realize how tired he was as he sat on his couch, kicking his boots off. The reports didn't make it past their place on the coffee table, sandwich was barely finished before the elf spaced off and fell asleep.

xxx

xx

xxx

Curtis knew as soon as Bernard arrived in the workshop at 10am, it was going to be a bad day. Santa had already told everyone the head elf's arm was broken and it would either be in a sling or Bernard wouldn't be using it very often.

He forgot to mention, or maybe didn't know that when Bernard slept in late, he got really grumpy, more so than usual.

The storm gray eyes were glaring by the time Bernard stalked to his office, slamming the door loud enough to startle those who'd paused to watch him walk by back into motion.

The number two elf grimaced, it was going to be a very long day.

xxx

Carol was extremely grateful that Scott loved kids, she could leave him with Buddy for hours and not worry about it.

Which helped when Abby popped into the Suite to say Bernard was building up to go on a rampage.

The ex-principal knew why, Bernard slept in late, didn't wear his sling, didn't take the pain medication, and was now cranky, in pain, and driving everyone else nuts.

Carol watched from the upper balcony as Bernard wandered around the workshop, hands clasped behind his back, shoulders tense. Every time someone asked for help, his replies were short and snapped through clenched teeth and a fake smile.

"Bernard!"

Several elves looked up at their favorite Mrs. Claus, the Head Elf turning and raising an eyebrow in question.

Carol motioned for Bernard to follow her before jogging down a flight of stairs and walking along the perimeter of the work floor as the elf caught up with her.

"Anything I can do for you Mrs. Claus?"

"Mhm, you can come with me and take a break."

Bernard stumbled slightly but didn't pause in his walking as Caril kept right on going, Scott would have stopped and ended up in an argument with his second in command.

"I really don't have ti-"

"Bernard."

The head elf sighed and kept walking, Carol's tone could change really fast and you didn't ignore her.

Mrs. Claus led him through the workshop until they reached the stables, she petted each one in turn and offered treats to Comet and Chet, while Bernard stood a bit impatiently against a wall.

"Here's your thermoses Mrs. Claus, Abby brought them two minutes ago."

"Thanks Larry."

...

Bernard sighed heavily as he leaned on the viewing balcony, eyes half closed as his mind ran through what he needed to get done as he let his head rest on his arms.

Carol let him brood for a moment before nudging him lightly.

"Look, see that smoke cloud? Looks like a snowman."

Bernard grunted a reply, not looking up until Carol gently started rubbing his shoulders soothingly.

"Have you any thought on the girls?"

"It's stupid."

Carol chuckled as Bernard growled softly, keeping her hand moving to work the knots from the elf's shoulders.

"Hmm...has Scott told you Jack Frost's idea?"

"No."

"Jack's pick is...obviously...in the human world, and luck would have it she lives near the Millers', it's up to you but you have the choice of spending a few weeks down at the Millers' to get to know her, or just drop her from the list, the three girls here would have to join you, but there would e more for them to do so they shouldn't bug you all the time."

Bernard nodded once to show he had hear, mind weighing his options.

I'll go, would probably be better for the elves if I wasn't around with this stupid cast on." The elf muttered, glaring at the plaster.

Carol smiled before shrugging, "Well, maybe that's true, but then you still have to explain how you got it to Charlie."

Bernard just rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Review please! Even just one?**

**How do I know you want me to keep going if you don't review?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Santa Clause movies but I would love to own the reindeer...**

I am redoing this story, same idea but not rushing this. I need to avoid posting random things when high on sugar.

This takes place after The Escape Clause...

**Allysian: Thank you and Keep on reading, she's here!**

**Thank you to MissDramaMama and Allysian for reviewing!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six  
**

**I am Number Four  
**

xxx September 7th

xx High School First Period Study Hall

xxx

Bernard fiddled his pencil as he sat in the dull study hall, why Santa, the Council, and Laura thought it would be beneficial for him to join the local community school as a visiting student for the next three or so weeks was beyond him.

The only bright side was he had all of Charlie's classes, the principal of this school assigning the senior in high school to "Show the New Student Around".

Charlie was currently either reading a textbook to study, or sleeping, Bernard couldn't quite see him from the angle he was at, but the human hadn't moved for a good ten minutes now.

At least until the hand propping his head up gave out and his head slammed onto the table with a rather loud bang in the quiet cafeteria.

Several students laughed while the teacher waited until Charlie woke up enough to sit straight.

"Charlie Calvin? Do you need to come and sit with me?"

"No Mrs. Willer."

"Alright then, stay wake and get your work done."

Charlie nodded before rolling his eyes as the teacher went back to reading a book, he merely shifted to lay half on the textbook, flipping a few pages before dozing off again.

The other student at his table, (long cafeteria bench tables), was also a senior, a tall girl with brown hair, glasses, and a passion for getting her work done, she had already finished the list of assignments in her little planner, and was now reading a play by Shakespeare.

Bernard settled for staring at his textbook for Economics class, the last class of the day, he knew just about all of the information in the book, but a refresher wouldn't hurt.

The bell rang, and Charlie stood and nearly tripped as he saw Bernard

"So you're the 'new kid', huh?" He smirked, taking in Bernard's black jeans, converse shoes, blue t-shirt and gray button up over it. A black, less decorative messenger bag slung over his shoulder that didn't have the sling on it.

Bernard shrugged, smiling a little as Charlie clasped his shoulder briefly, "More or less for a few weeks."

The human laughed, leading the way to the next class.

xxx

The first half of the day and on past lunch was rather dull, but interesting enough that Bernard didn't fall asleep, or strain his bad shoulder.

The class he and Charlie had after lunch was Art, he didn't know why Charlie was taking that until the class got under way. It was independent study, the students do basically anything they want for the hour, and it was mostly goofing off.

The girl Bernard had seen in Study Hall sitting near Charlie happened to be in all the same classes as well, and she and Charlie were nearly stuck together like glue by the time the middle of Art class rolled around.

Charlie was rolling out white paint onto a banner, his strength pushing the base coat into the heavy material while the girl painted details on a second banner that had been painted white earlier.

Bernard couldn't really do much, it was Friday so starting a project would be worthless, he just sat watching Charlie, mildly enjoying the fact that he had nothing to do.

"Charlie?"

The girl's voice was middle toned, not high or low...

"Yeah?"

"Miller with 'e' or 'a'?"

"E" Bernard answered out of boredom.

"Gotcha."

Bernard looked to Charlie until the teenager noticed, raising an eyebrow when the girl did the same thing, both looking impatient.

"Oh, Bernard this is my housemate Kate, Kate this is my dad's step...whatever Bernard."

Kate smiled, shaking Bernard's hand after wiping the paint off before whacking Charlie with a paint brush.

"Hey!"

"You could have introduced us sooner, then walking around school wouldn't have been awkward."

"Oops."

xxx

Kate was a...middle person...not the quiet one, but not the overly loud one either...The rest of the day was still dull, even the bus ride home since Kate's car was being used since Scott and Carol were staying for a few days.

Bernard followed Charlie downstairs to his room in the finished basement. The two merely laying on two beds while the stereo played music from the radio.

"Bernard!"

"Yes S-Scott!"

"C'mon up, Jack's here with...well you know."

...

Bernard walked into the kitchen and stopped seeing Jack spin around a girl hugging his neck, setting her down when he saw the elf.

"Hey Bernard! I want you to meet my bachelorette."

The girl was Kate.

* * *

**Tada!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the Santa Clause movies but I would love to own the reindeer...**

I am redoing this story, same idea but not rushing this. I need to avoid posting random things when high on sugar.

This takes place after The Escape Clause...

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Frosted Tidings  
**

xxx December 12th, 2012

North Pole

xxx

Bernard had gone back to the Pole during Thanksgiving. Why?

First his cast had come off so he was cleared for work.

Second, he and Cadence had agreed they'd only be nice friends.

Third, Idonnea had irritated Bernard to no end and had plainly given up by herself and left.

The head elf had taken Fiona to the Pole for her work and for him to get back to his own duties.

He'd left the Miller's, telling Charlie the truth, and Kate that he was happy to meet her, good to be friends...etc.

xxx

The council had scheduled a meeting for a few days after the start of the worst three weeks of Bernard's year.

The three weeks before Christmas were the craziest and most exhausting. Santa may get to sleep most of the 26th once he returned, but Bernard would pull the worst overtime during that time. He'd get up early on the 24th, closer to 2:30am rather than the 5am he'd usually do, and not go to sleep until close to midnight on the 26th.

The head elf would stay up during the long Christmas flight, being the only one who could react instantly to a distress call for Santa, the E.L.F.S. had to rely on time to move; once the Boss was back at the Pole Bernard was among the few strongest and trained to care for the tired reindeer and worn sleigh. The reindeer had to be closely monitored during the first six hours back, making sure they hadn't sustained any injuries or caught a chill that could lead to crippling pneumonia.

Mother Nature had been taking more time out of her work to hang around the Pole to monitor Bernard, his deadline to choose a fiance was coming closer and if he didn't...

The spirit of the earth hadn't told Santa about the little side note of an elf retiring, if they didn't have a soul mate, they turned completely human with no memories of pretty much anything, few lived very long if that was the case.

The last thing Scott needed to hear was that bit of information, within hours of Charlie back in school after Thanksgiving, he'd been placed into in school suspension, things had spiraled from there. Mother Nature had enough power in the North Pole to keep his name off the Naughty list until the Calvin somehow managed to get himself arrested.

Scott would be checking the list after the scheduled meeting, he'd find out then and add yet another weight to his shoulders. That was the last thing he needed right now.

What wasn't expected was how the meeting would end, Bernard hadn't planned on probably ever seeing Kate again, in this case...he'd be getting to know her very well.

xxx

xx

xxx

Jack Frost slouched heavily onto the chair in front of him; the icy pallor to his skin was actually faded, appearing flushed and uncomfortable. The winter sprite was exhausted, using the hand crafted chair as the main reason he was standing let alone conscious.

Legendary figures were just about immortal, but could still be affected by tiredness or become sick. Getting hurt was much harder, but possible.

Ice tinted bruises were ugly looking.

Jack Frost's right cheek was flushed a bright red, his left was a nasty frost bitten blue and red, the edges an awful purple.

None of the other Council members noticed how bad off he was; he was at the end of the long table and due to being quiet had been ignored thus far. The head elf standing professionally behind Santa hadn't even glanced his way.

The meeting came to an end without incident, Jack slowly shifted to stand fully, fighting against a massive headache.

"Jack! You were so quiet I almost thought you hadn't showed!"

Frost nodded slightly, a hand going to his stomach as nausea threatened to take over.

Mother Nature was moving closer, the smell of ripe apples and wheat was overwhelming to the sprite as he tried to steady his breathing.

"Jack? You alright?"

While he appreciated Sandman's concern, it didn't help. Jack ran from Santa's office, rushing through the workshop to collapse outside, coughing up gusts of frigid air that turned the fresh snow into solid, dense ice.

He didn't really notice the council had followed him. His body had turned completely blue as it poured out as much sheer _cold_ as it could without ripping through his skin. Jack's blood had come to a standstill, beginning to freeze within his veins; least to say it wasn't pleasant, it was growing painful.

He couldn't stop, his powers only extended so far out of season for him, and it was rapidly taking its toll. Distantly he noticed someone touch his shoulder but quickly pulled back, he was too cold.

Someone was able to grip his shoulders, the heat from their hands was enough to crack the ice within Jack and stop him from freezing everything permanently.

That someone was Bernard, one of the few with enough magic to combat his at the moment. The head elf helped Jack sit rather than kneel in the snow, watching to make sure he didn't start coughing up a blizzard.

"Jack Frost, what is going on?"

Blame Mother Nature to get right to point while you're dizzy and breathless.

"Vera Summers."

With that, Jack passed out.

xxx

Bernard leaned against his kitchen counter, arms crossed in front of his chest as he watched Carol try to rouse Jack who was laid out on the head elf's couch. While she did that, Father time and Mother Nature were arguing heatedly, almost to the point of Mother Nature shooting off her powers, Santa was kind of just lost, trying to find out what was going on.

Vera Summers, the herald of the Summer Solstice and Season.

There was also Fiona Bloom, and Anise Rowan, Spring and Autumn. Jack was obviously winter.

For the last forty years, Vera hadn't been to the North Pole, nor had she attended _any_ council meetings. Even Jack made sure to get to at least one a year.

Another reason Vera was such a problem, she didn't believe in the Legendary Figures, even if she was one herself. She could still use her powers, just refused to care about her duties. Mother Nature had been the summer spirit for the past five decades.

Jack had gone to try and get Vera to return to the Council, she'd gone into a fit and punched the other sprite with a fist heated like a hot grill in July. While most figures couldn't harm one another, the heralds were extremely potent to each others powers, reacting just as strongly or more so as the seasons themselves.

Bernard sighed softly, half in relief, half in anxiety as Jack finally stirred, he was still an awful sick blue color, but he was breathing normally and able to sit up without help. The bruise on his cheek had settled to a swollen purple and black color, beginning to heal slowly and fade away into the pale skin.

"**_Enough_**!"

Fiona stood in the doorway to Bernard's apartment, glaring heatedly at Mother Nature before she turned to Jack.

"What do I need to do?"

Frost groaned slightly as he stood, still weak and dizzy, but stable enough to remain upright. "Contact Rowan, I've got a snowstorm in Sweden that needs to be kept in check before it hits Germany, trying to avoid snowing out their late fall harvest. And there's snow coming down over the Rocky Mountains that can't be allowed to move too fast, she can ignore the system over the great lakes."

The spring herald nodded, moving to grab Bernard's "house" phone and punching in a number, hopping up on the elf's counter next to him and beginning to play with his hat while the phone was tucked between her ear and shoulder.

Mother Nature had moved past furious and was now so upset she wouldn't speak, sitting down when Father Time just about shoved her into a chair before sighing and glancing at Scott.

"Vera Summers is the herald of the season summer, she hasn't been the best at her job for awhile now and when she gets angered by any of us there's serious problems. The least shell do is go after Jack to the point he can't control his season, leaving her open to let loose hurricanes and storms all over the world. And just to be ornery she'll pick Christmas Eve night to be her worst."

Scott groaned faintly, just what he needed, another seasonal herald with a stick up their-

"Jack? She wants to know what to do about the rain off the coast of Antarctica."

Frost sighed, coughing a little, "Freeze it and shove it inland, been meaning to refresh to snow down there for a while."

As Fiona relayed the message, Mother Nature composed herself enough to get back in the conversation.

"I've had it with that little nymph, she either comes to the Solstice meeting or is degraded, I am not tolerating anymore outright disrespect from yet another herald! If she doesn't straighten up, the summer sprite is eliminated from the council, see how she likes that bit!"

Father Time didn't get the chance to argue, the earth lady had already vanished, probably off to go yell at Vera Summers.

The old time keeper sighed heavily, "This is isn't going to end well. Bernard, remember you have 12 days, 10 hours, and a little less than 40 minutes to find someone before I come to escort you down to the mortal world, I'd rather you not lose your memory."

Santa gaped at the old man as Bernard nodded, he'd known all along why there was a deadline, he could even feel some of his powers slipping.

"Oh, and Charlie will be released from custody in approximately ten minutes, someone paid his bail, and the charges will be dropped in 19 hours and seven minutes."

With that he was gone, leaving Jack swaying a little on his feet, Carol with a hand over her mouth in shock, Fiona absently fiddling with the end of her sash, and Scott in sheer panicked shock.

Bernard closed his eyes, pinching the the bridge of his nose as he sighed loudly, feeling Fiona's reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Bernard? What did he mean lose your memory?" Carol asked in a near whisper.

The elf sighed, "If I don't find a soul mate by Christmas Eve, I turn mortal and lose my memory of just about everything, that's why so few of us retire as an elf finding their true soul mate is rare, kinda why we live so long in the first place."

Scott shook his head, a hand rubbing at his eyes before he looked to his number one.

"What's this about Charlie?"

xxx

xx

xxx

Charlie rolled his eyes minutely when the officer unlocked his cell, another led him to the front lobby and handed him his phone, wallet, MP3, headphones, and key chain. Cheryl Woods waited for him, the look of pure frustration strong in her eyes.

Politely thanking the reception officer she grabbed Charlie's upper arm, half dragging him from the building to her waiting truck.

The entire ride to the Miller's and Anderson's house, Charlie stared vacantly out the window.

At school four days ago, they had to fill out fake background checks, including detailed information on their parents. The teacher had thought Charlie was just being rude when he said he couldn't do anything for his dad after he'd filled out Neil's information, the older woman threatened to have Charlie dismissed for the rest of the week in out of school suspension.

Charlie lost it.

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation..._

_You're livin' in the past of a new generation..._

* * *

**Please review?**


End file.
